First Day (Phan -School AU)
by meowimhannah
Summary: Dan's first day at a new school. Warnings: Just a cheesy/cringey ending. (Also on deviantart and tumblr)


Dan clutched the strap of his rucksack nervously as he walked down the corridor to find his form room. It was his first day at a new secondary school, and to say he was nervous was an understatement; he was terrified. He really did not want a repeat of what happened at his previous school so he decided beforehand that he would keep quiet and to himself. Just so nothing bad would emerge.

He remembered he had been given a map, but to be honest, his navigation skills weren't exactly the best. And he felt too awkward to ask one of the passing students for directions. He had been here before, on a tour a month or so ago with his mother. They had been guided around by a prefect who had shown him all the different classes and things they had going on. It was all so much different to his old school and what they used to do.

He finally found it, hoping to himself that he wasn't too late for registration, and stood in front of the door. '_Should he knock? Or should he just walk in?_' He was glad when the form tutor caught his eye and got up to get the door. She was a young woman with short curly ginger hair and brown eyes, she had black round-framed glasses that perched on the end of her nose. She was only slightly taller then Dan.

"Hello, my name is Miss Varley," she greeted. "You must be Dan Howell?" Dan nodded. "Ah, good! I'm going to be your form tutor for the rest of this year. I hope you found your way here alright. Do you want to take a seat somewhere?" She said to him, giving him a friendly smile. Dan looked over at all his new classmates, most were sat in pairs or groups at their tables. He stood there awkwardly, his hand still holding his bag strap.

He noticed at the back there was a boy sat at a desk with a vacant seat beside him. Well, it was _that_ or a seat by a girl who looked too engrossed in her conversation with her group. He didn't really want to join in on a conversation with people he didn't really know. As he looked at the boy, he saw that he had his head in a book, his body hunched over slightly as he was reading. Dan decided to go sit by him, seeing as he was on his own.

He made his way over and slowly pulled the seat out and sat down next to the boy. "Hi…I'm Dan," he said, introducing himself. The boy looked up and nodded at him, "Phil." He responded.  
>Phil had short black hair, but he had beautiful bright blue eyes in contrast. He also had black square framed glasses that suited him nicely.<p>

Phil quickly went back to his book, which Dan saw was a textbook for English. He looked down at his desk, where his tutor had put a timetable down. He examined it, looking specifically at the lesson's he had that day. 'English, History, Science'. He noted the room numbers, making sure he had a fairly good idea in his mind of where they were. He was already in the English block, and his form room was only down the corridor from his English class, thank goodness.

Miss Varley soon dismissed them for first lesson. Dan quickly made his way out and lined up outside the door of his English room. There was already boys lining up, so he joined on the end of the queue. Dan looked behind and saw Phil waiting. He averted his eyes and smiled to himself, at least he knew someone familiar in this class. He secretly hoped it would be the same for his next two.

They were soon allowed in, and Dan went over to the teacher and introduced himself. He was allocated a seat, which happened to be behind Phil's. He was also handed a new yellow exercise book, before being told to sit down.

He found the work surprisingly easy, they were studying a topic that he had already covered in his last school. He had finished before the others, and was sat waiting for the next piece of work.  
>He had noticed that Phil had been struggling, he kept stopping to stare down at the work sheet and chew lightly on his pen. '<em>Maybe I should ask him if he wants any help?<em>' he thought before going back on the idea. Then he realised there might be a slight chance of making a new friend? After all, it was looking like they were going to be around each other a lot, what with being in the same form room and lesson. He took in a deep breath before leaning over to gently tap his back with his finger.

Phil turned around slowly, before noticing it was Dan. "How are you finding this?" Dan asked him. The teacher didn't seem to mind chatter, he had seen a lot of the boys were just talking away and not really doing the work. Something that would have been silenced if they were in his previous school.

"I don't really get it," Phil answered him. "I'm only on question three."  
>There were six questions in total, and they got progressively harder as they went on. Though for Dan, they weren't that bad. "I can help you if you want? I've studied all this before, it's not that hard when you understand it.." He told him. Phil nodded and turned around properly, bringing his work sheet and book with him and placing them on Dan's desk.<p>

Dan helped him to answer the remaining questions, Phil listening attentively as Dan spoke. "Thanks," Phil said as he completed the questions. He smiled at Dan who smiled back and gave him a small nod, "it's alright…I'm glad to have helped."

The lesson soon ended, and Dan packed his things away and stood up. Phil turned to him and gave him a small smile, "do you perhaps, want to hang out with me at break?" He asked shyly. Dan smiled brightly at him and nodded, "yes please," he said.

Dan followed him out of the classroom, "where do you usually go?" He asked him. Phil shrugged lightly, "I usually go out on the field and sit by some of the trees and read." Dan gave a small nod, "we can do that. I think I need a little peace and quiet after that lesson…" he chuckled softly.

They made their way out, Dan following Phil on the way to his usual spot. They both sat down beside each other, Dan resting back against his bag, making sure he was sitting on his jacket rather than the slightly damp grass. Phil did the same and unzipped his bag, taking out an apple and his book. He rested his book on his lap before taking a bite out of his apple.

"H-how's your first day going so far?" Phil questioned after he finished his first bite. "Better than I expected," Dan responded. "What are you reading?"  
>"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets," Phil said. "I am re-reading the series. It's my second time."<br>"Really? Oh, I've only read the first few…I'm still on the Goblet of Fire. I haven't really been able to read with all the moving and unpacking…" Dan told him.  
>"I'm just a big fan of the series," he admitted. "I have them all on DVD."<br>Dan smiled at him, "Harry Potter marathons are the best."

They continued their small talk for the remainder of break, before getting up and brushing themselves off. "History next. Where's your class?" Phil asked him. "H5," Dan replied. "Ah, mine's next door. I'll walk with you," he smiled.

Dan smiled to himself as they walked to History together. He was glad he had made at least one friend on his first day, something he hadn't expected.

They had a lot in common, something he discovered as the day went by. Phil was only a few months older than himself, and they didn't live all that far from each other. They were in to the same books, music, films, and TV shows. Usually people would frown upon his interests, but he was very happy that he finally got to share them with someone else. He really hoped this was going to be a long-lasting friendship.  
>Maybe this was the start of something new…<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the v cheesycringey ending...

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it xoxo


End file.
